<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Akaashi's bad day by HiDadImGay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615056">Akaashi's bad day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay'>HiDadImGay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Significant Other, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi knew losing Bokuto in the crowd was the final straw, causing his chest to tighten and his memories to blur. He was hiding but that only made it so much harder for his savior to find him. </p><p>In other words, Akaashi has a panic attack during a party and Bokuto needs to find him and calm his boyfriend. Resulting in cuddles and a sleepy Akaashi.</p><p>Tw: Akaashi has trouble breathing, mentions loud noises, and not feeling safe. Nothing too detailed but just in case</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Ways to Say I Love You [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Akaashi's bad day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi was a very calm and introverted person. Most people knew that. But what most people didn't know was that Akaashi was prone to panic attacks when it became too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was situations like these nights that led to them. Bokuto had dragged Akaashi to "This amazing party that we have to go to Kashi!" the latter was all too powerless to resist him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it would have been fine if they hadn't been separated. But the moment the couple entered the loud, overcrowded house, Akaashi lost sight of his boyfriend. The raven tried to find him. Tried to navigate around loud, drunk bodies. But to no avail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi's chest tightened in panic and urgency, his breath shortening. A soft whimper left him as someone bodily bumped into him. He couldn't spot Bokuto anywhere, and his head was slowly derailing into a panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He vaguely remembered that Bokuto had told him to call or text him whenever he needed him, but he hated feeling like a burden. He didn't want to need to rely on his boyfriend 24/7. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found an open bedroom and was quick to slip into it, closing the door behind him. He panicked more when he couldn't find a lock, a hand moving to grip his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he couldn't remember where he was. He could hear loud noises, and there was no lock on the door, which meant he was not safe. He needed to find a better place to hide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diving under the bed, he curled up, shaking and whimpering. His chest was tight and squeezing him, making it impossible to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Kashi, you need to promise me to come to me whenever this stuff happens! Okay?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi's breath shuttered when he remembered Bokuto's words. Right. Bokuto could help. He couldn't remember how, but he knew the other would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fumbling or his phone, he held it to his ear, trying to stay hidden and quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bokuto's loud voice rang through the phone. Akaashi both tensed and relaxed at the loud noise.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-Bo..." His voice was stranged and quiet horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit, Kashi, are you okay? Where are you?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> His voice instantly quieted and became much more gentle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-don't know where... not safe. Hiding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, okay. I'll find you. I'm coming. Can you tell me if you're in a bathroom?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> The noise quieted a bit on Bokuto's end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bed-Bedroom." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay, I'll come to find you. Can you breathe for me?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto's voice was grounding, his words helping the tightness in his chest loosen. So he took a few (shakey) deep breaths, whimpering as he did so. There was sound on Bokuto's side of the call, but Akaashi was much too stuck in his head to pay much attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Baby, Kashi, can you tell me where you're hiding?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-under a bed." He hiccuped, curling up more. The door opened quietly, letting in more noises. Akaashi jolted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kashi? Are you in here?" That was Bakuto's voice. He tried to open his mouth to respond, but all he could do was let out a whine. The door closed, the loud sounds calming as it did so. "Akaashi?" Bokuto's soft voice called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi saw feet, then knees, then finally Bokuto's face. He held a soft look in his eyes, relaxing Akaashi. "Keiji, hey, baby. Hi. Can you get out from under there or me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the words, Akaashi whimpered, shaking his head. No. It wasn't safe out there. Bokuto frowned. "Akaashi, love, can you poke your head out for me? Just come on out. It's safe, baby. I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, and with plenty more coaxing, Akaashi was able to get his head onto Bokuto's lap. "See? It's all good, Keiji. It's okay." Fingers were running through his hair, grounding him. "Breath for me." Akaashi took a few shaky breaths. "Good job! You're doing great. Keep breathing for me. You're doing great." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi's mind was slowly clearing of fog. He could remember where he was, at a stupid party but </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his childhood home. "Koutarou..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, love," Bokuto mumbled, gazing down at him with a loving face. "You back with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah..." His eyes were droopy. He was tired, and his body felt like gravity was pushing too much on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna get out from under the bed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With quite a bit of moving, pausing, then moving again, Akaashi was finally on his boyfriend's lap. Strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close. "See? Isn't this better, Kashi?" Bokuto's voice rumbled in his chest, helping Akaashi relax more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry," Keiji's voice was strained, but he was no longer panicked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, hey, nothin' to be sorry for Keiji! What do you say we head home now? We can pick up onigiri on the way if you want!" Akaashi smiled, a short chuckle leaving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay..." He agreed easily. Without needing to be prompted, Bokuto helped Akaashi stand then (after getting up himself) took his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go!" He bounced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend was careful to avoid the bigger crowds, pulling Akaashi close when needed. Once they were outside and walking towards their car, Akaashi felt as if he was going to fall asleep while standing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, baby. You can take a nap in the car." Bokuto's gentle voice gave him a bit more energy. Just enough to get to the car and sit down, his eyes already closing as he did so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was vaguely aware of Bokuto buckling him in his seat then pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Let's get home," Akaashi mumbled in agreement. He felt his seat lowering into a more vertical position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the car started, the rumble of the engine and the soft humming of his boyfriend lulled him to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only felt like a few minutes when strong arms pulled him into a warm chest, cradling him close. A soft voice was speaking, but he couldn't understand the words. But he felt safe, so he let himself sink back into a careful sleep as he was carried to bed and tucked in, a warm body holding him close and protecting him from his nightmares. A soft "I love you" was mumbled before his protector fell asleep as well.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this! I was majorly sleep deprived when writing a good chunk of this so I hope it turned out ( ‘ ͡ . ͜ ʖ ͡ . ) Please consider leaving a kudos and comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>